Rewrite The Stars
by Kaede-Hime
Summary: "Porque quizá, y solo quizás el reescribir las estrellas les hace sentir extrañamente tranquilos, y que el mundo es suyo aunque sea por una sola noche" One-shot [GrUvia] -Este fic Participa en el evento: "Coloridos sentimientos!" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction-


Okay, como se nota que llevaba un rato sin escribir de este fandom y mas de este par precisamente, pero bueno es un gusto que al parecer no voy a perder en un buen rato mi amor por estos dos. ¿El por qué de hacer de esta historia? Bueno tiene un par de razones: La primera esta fue una propuesta de un maravilloso grupo en el cual la idea era escribir una historia que tuviera relacion con los colores y yo he tomado el rojo para ver que salía de todo esto. La segunda es que me dio un ataque de inspiración luego de ver y eschuchar todo el soundtrack de _**"The Greatest Showman"**_ La cual **¡Amé profundamente!** (La segunda vez que lloro viendo a Hugh en el cine, la primera fue Logan) y pues la inspriación es un animalito travieso, así que hay que atraparlo cuando se puede.

 _ **¡Sin mas vamos a leer!**_

El color como comente antes es el _Rojo_ : Que simboliza pasión, energia, agresividad y amor. También es el color de la sangre y creo que esta es un simbolismo muy importante para ellos dos. Y si tuviera que dar una canción para esta historia sería _Rewrite The Star_ del **OST de The Greatest Showman** porque tengo una gran debilidad por los duetos (y amé casi todas las canciones la verdad).

Disclaimer: _**Los personajes no me pertenecen son propepiedad de Hiro Mashima , yo solo los tomo para dejar salir a mi inspiración por un rato; de igual forma no busco ninguna ganancia de esto. Adicional a esto este fic Participa en el evento: "Coloridos sentimientos!" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction**_

 _ **"**_ ** _¿Cómo reescribimos las estrellas?  
_** ** _¿Y decir que fuiste destinado para ser mío?  
_** ** _Y nada puede mantenernos alejados  
_** ** _Porque tu eres a quien tenía que encontrar  
_** ** _Depende de ti  
_** ** _Y depende de mí  
_** ** _Nadie puede decir lo que llegaremos a ser  
_** ** _¿Por qué no reescribimos las estrellas?  
_** ** _Cambiando el mundo para que sea nuestro_** _ **"**_

 _ **Rewrite The Stars - The Greatest Showman OST.**_

* * *

 **Rewrite The Stars.**

 _"Porque en ocasiones cuanto la paz llega a los mortales estos se sientes extraños, se sientes fuera de lugar ante tal muestra de calma y tranquilidad. Tanto que un confuso espartano se siente completamente aparte de la realidad, pese a que la dulce Athena le recalque que se han ganado su tan ansiada libertad. Tanto que la dulce Alice no puede dejar de acariciar las suaves orejas de Cheshire, puesto que el ver su Wonderland al fin en paz le causa un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca. Porque quizá, y solo quizás el reescribir las estrellas les hace sentir extrañamente tranquilos"_

* * *

En muchas ocasiones los seres humanos se hacen a los ojos de los dioses criaturas sumamente curiosas, seres que pese a su gran autonomía poseen un gran mundo completamente abierto a ellos, ese mismo que recorren y curiosean con el encanto propio de un recién nacido; aquel que les abre las puertas a un sinfín de maravillas. Y entre ellos, y ante la intrigante mirada de las ninfas y las hadas un grupo de humanos parece recuperarse de los estragos de la más reciente batalla; aquella que si bien les dejó con sonrisas de satisfacción al ver a sus enemigos caer, les dejó a muchos con heridas que lamer y con mil cosas por reconstruir. Algunos buscan alejarse de sus pensamientos reconstruyendo cuanto pueden (y cuanto sus heridas se los permiten) otros pululan por los pasillos y callejones buscando ayudar con cualquier cosa, desde cargar comida, hasta limpiar escombros; y otros pese a que sus espíritus se ven ardientes en entusiasmo tan solo de ven limitados a guardar reposo y limpiar sus heridas con una metafórica lengua.

Es por ello que en una de las improvisadas edificaciones que se han levantado para tratar a todos los heridos, una figura adorable parecí moverse suavemente entre las sombras, como si buscara ocultarse de algo (o de alguien), como si buscara refugio en la oscuridad de las travesuras que parece hacer; y aquella que parece moverse como un travieso chiquillo no se trataba de otra sino de una bella chica con cabellos de mar, aquella llamada Juvia tan solo añoraba salir de allí sin ser detectada por nadie, sin que la vieja mujer de pálidos cabellos rosas le reprendiera y que con un tirón de oreja le devolviera a su cama mientras con un tono severo le exigiera que repose sin chistar. Pero es que para mujer le era imposible descansar, no cuando sabía que muchos ayudaban a limpiar todo aquel desastre, no cuando era consciente de que había mucho por hacer y que siempre faltaban más personas, no cuando él se hallaba lejos y no había podido verle desde entonces.

Quizá fue a causa de ello que al final, la tierna mujer terminó huyendo de la habitación donde descansaba, durante una tarde en la que el lugar parecía más calmado, es que acabó por caminar suavemente por los pasillos pese a ello resintiera sus heridas, es que se movía tan rápido como puede y se lo permite su cuerpo mientras avanzaba por el lugar y se perdía por los pasillos; grande fue su sorpresa en cuanto llegó a la habitación de este sin ser detectada, enorme es su asombro al verlo dormitar (o eso lo que cree) en aquella tranquila habitación, grande es su emoción en cuanto un suspiro se escapó de sus labios y una sonrisa asomó de estos a la par que se acercaba a este.

— _¿Gray-sama?_ — Aquel nombre escapó de sus labios en un diminuto suspiro.

Ese mismo que el otro pareció escuchar.

Puesto que su mirada cruzó con la suya por un par de breves segundos.

O al menos así fue hasta que él apartó la suya con una inquietante expresión en sus facciones.

 **~Ø~**

Si bien Gray Fullbuster odiaba quedarse estático en un lugar había unos cuantos motivos que le motivaban a permanecer en cama; el primero era aquellas exigencias de la vieja mujer (aunque en realidad era su infantil temor a cruzarse con la furia escarlata le paralizaba mas), el segundo motivo era lo doloroso que se le hacía moverse más allá de un par de pasos, y el ultimo era aquel miedo irracional que de la nada le había entrado estos últimos días. Ese temor que de un momento a otro invadía sus pensamientos y le impedía moverse, un miedo que le paralizaba de pies a cabeza y le dejaba con un millón de ideas sueltas en la cabeza (como aquella que le decía que era peligroso para ella, o que solo traía mala suerte a quienes le rodeaban). Quizá era ese el principal motivo de su negativa a moverse, quizá era que la idea de reencontrarse con la chica luego de todo lo ocurrido (y más cuando las cosas ya estaban tranquilas) le provocaba una rara opresión en la boca del estomago.

Puede que hubiera huido en cuanto la oportunidad se había presentado, puede que el escapar en su cabeza fuera sumamente tentador, y que incluso habría pasado por encima de aquella cadena que le ataba a la pierna (todo cortesía de la reina de las hadas) tan solo para respirar el aire fresco una vez más, tan solo para poder permitirse sentir la brisa y el sol mas allá de la ventana de su dormitorio. Moría de ganas por ayudar, se sentía acorralado de estar en aquel lugar, necesitaba hacerse parte de las ayudad; tan solo no quedarse relegado como un cachorro atropellado por un carruaje mágico, el cual se reduce a lamer sus heridas abiertas. Aquella tarde aquel sentimiento avivó con más fuerza, provocando que gruñera un poco mas fuerte cuando la vieja medico le cambiaba los vendajes, haciendo que algo frustrado se redujera a quedarse recostado en su cama, tratando torpemente de dormir (aunque esto fuera totalmente superficial); solo una peculiar voz logró sacarle por completo de aquel falso descanso.

— _¿Gray-sama?_ — Su bella voz de ninfa logró descolocarle por completo.

Lo que solo empeoro ante el cruce de miradas.

Por ello tuvo que darse la vuelta en un intento por tranquilizar su acelerado pulso y el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

De verdad tenía que estar algo enfermo para que esto le ocurriera.

 **~Ø~**

Fue por ello que a la mujer no le fue imposible volver a llamarlo por su nombre, no cuando una preocupación en ella parecía nacer con cada segundo que el varón mantenía lejos su mirada; por su parte el chico luchaba con que sus mejillas no se encendieran nuevamente de escarlata. Segundos se hicieron eternos, y fue solo hasta que un sutil apretón en la mano de la fémina que parece que todo volvió de nueva cuenta a la normalidad, una mirada de reojo del joven y una exclamación de asombro de la chica se hicieron escuchar.

— _Deberías sentarte Juvia… Aun necesitas descansar_ — El tono un tanto serio del chico le hizo obedecer rápidamente. Mientras este por su parte se acomodaba para darle cierto espacio en su cama.

— _A Juvia le sorprende que Gray-sama este tan obediente_ — Una pequeña risa del varón le hizo reír también, a la par que se acomodaba suavemente a su lado.

— _Te puedes recostar si gustas… Solo no te me pegues tanto…_ — Dijo este con su habitual tono serio.

Provocando que la chica sin pensarlo mucho se acomodara rápidamente a su lado.

Y que él inconscientemente le cubriera con uno de sus brazos.

A sabiendas de que ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

Más allá de sonreír con sutileza y disfrutar de aquel momento en silencio

 **~Ø~**

Azul, verde, magenta o violeta ¿Qué color serviría para definirlos realmente? Quizá si preguntasen a algunos estos dirían que la que antes llamaba a la lluvia es de un gran color azul, otros dirían que quizás se asemejaría al violeta; pero si le preguntasen a Gray Fullbuster este pese que tardara un par de segundos en analizar la situación diría que Juvia Lockser se asemeja a un fuerte escarlata, pero no por algo de su apariencia y mucho menos por su vestimenta; Juvia Lockser es rojo por muchas más razones:

 ** _Juvia es rojo porque arde en su amor y pasión._**

 _Juvia es escarlata porque brilla por su propia energía._

 ** _Porque así lo odie le ve escarlata en sus pesadillas._**

 _Y si por él fuera a partir de ese día evitara verle manchada de carmín._

 ** _No mientras sepa que parte de ella corre por sus venas._**

Amarillo, cyan, marrón o naranja ¿De qué color sería él precisamente? Sin duda alguna si alguien tuviese que reconocer a Gray Fullbuster dirían que gris o blanco; gris como las nubes de la lluvia o blanco como la fría nieve que cae por las tierras del norte. Pero si le preguntan a una dulce maga de agua de Fairy Tail esta te dirá que su adorado Gray-sama se asemeja al color bermellón, y que este no tiene que ver ni un poco con sus cicatrices o con algo en particular de su mirada. Gray Fullbuster en rojo por muchos más motivos:

 ** _Es rojo por la fuerza y energía que le mueve cuando sus camaradas corren peligro._**

 _Pueden ser escarlata cuando la pasión le hace levantarse ante sus enemigos._

 ** _Porque sabe que puede ser del color de los rubíes cuando la furia y el pesar le invaden._**

 _Le puede ver escarlata en sus sueños más tristes._

 ** _Y quizá por ello fue capaz de darle su carmín vital._**

 _Porque no soportaría un mundo en donde no pudiera verle nunca más._

Y así no lo digan ambos son rojos, porque son pasión, porque son ardiente energía porque les sangre les une y el amor les ata; así sea en momentos tan simples como ese. Esos en donde se han quedado dormidos uno junto al otro, pese a que algunas personas suspiran enternecidas y otras bufan algo molestar porque les desobedecen, esos en donde las sonrisas pequeñas adornan sus rostros y en donde el rojo colorea sutilmente sus mejillas, mientras sueñan que pueden reescribir las estrellas y el destino junto. Y que les esperan muchos atardeceres de rubíes en el horizonte.

* * *

Y ¡Algo tarde pero necesitaba publicar esto! No les voy a mentir es algo raro que escriba de ellos desde hace un rato pero la verdad se me ha hecho imposible y mucho mas con los colores; el rojo es especial para mi y mas por la forma en la que lo relaciono con ellos. ¡Espero sea de su agrado!

Pd: Se que es bobo pero la verdad creo que no sirvo para hacer fluff porque la verdad mientras hacía esto termine por ver a Frank pateando traseros para inspirarme. Creo que a parte de la canción esta clase de historias me motivan (Creo que con Frank siempre acabo viendo mucho rojo).

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto!**_

 _ **"Todo lo que quiero es volar contigo  
Todo lo que quiero es caer contigo**_  
 _ **Así que solo dame todo de ti**_  
 _ **Se siente imposible**_  
 _ **No es imposible**_  
 _ **¿Es posible?**_  
 _ **Di que es posible"**_

 _ **Rewrite The Stars - The Greatest Showman OST**_


End file.
